Lectures and Frozen Peas
by SchmidttenForever
Summary: Kendall/Camille friendship fluff!  My first fanfiction! One shot. I don't own anything!


Hello, peeps! :D This is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate reviews and criticism!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the characters :(

**It was a gorgeous day and Camille was enjoying relaxing by the pool. Her attention was fully focused on reading the script for a potential new acting job. However, her attention was drawn elsewhere when she heard the dreaded shouts:**

**"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"**

**She was honestly surprised when she heard this, because it was not something you heard often around the Palm Woods. Did they have any idea that she was trying to PRACTICE HER LINES! Argh! Camille would have to figure out who had started it all and slap them next time she needed slapping practice!**

**She tried to ignore the shouting and the sounds of punching, and it was working. Until she heard " Come on, Kendall! Get him!" . Camille's eyebrows just about shot up into her hair when she heard Kendall's name. She stumbled out of her chair and started towards the lobby, but security had finally arrived and was already pulling the two fighters apart. Camille managed to glance at the opponent before he was dragged down the hallway by a large security guard. Jett Stetson. Go figure! **

**A tall, lanky blond was teetering down the other hallway and she caught up with him rather quickly. **

**"Kendall!" she shouted his name and he turned around to face her. Camille took a step backwards when she saw his bruised jaw and split lip. That had obviously been one nasty fight. What on earth would cause the usually-calm Kendall to pick a fight with someone with three times the body muscle than him? Then it hit her. Jo. **

**Camille was brought back to reality when Kendall spoke, "What is it, Camille? I just wanna go back to 2J." He spoke carefully, his split lip still bleeding freely.**

**"Yeah, well, I'm goin' with ya. " she said, taking his arm and heading to his room with him. **

**When they entered the room, Camille was half-expecting to try to explain everything to Mrs. Knight and the boys, but 2J was empty. Huh. That was weird. Kendall stumbled over and plopped down onto their garishly orange couch and put his head in his hands. Having hung out with Logan a lot in their apartment, Camille promptly went to the refrigerator and bathroom for some things. **

**When she had everything that she needed, Camille headed over to Kendall and sat down next to him. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kendall lifted his head up and faced Camille. **

**"What were you doing trying to fight Jett Stetson, Kendall?" she asked, dipping a cotton ball in a clear liquid and dabbing his lip with it. She wasn't gonna bring up the whole size difference thing. Kendall winced as the liquid burned the cut and he shook his head. **

**"He technically started it. He was talking about Jo and he went too far this time. I just um..threw the first punch" he said. **

**Camille nodded and gently pressed the small bag of frozen peas against Kendall's bruised jaw. The cold caught him off guard and he pulled back from it with a cry. She came closer and placed it against his jaw again**

**"I know it is cold but just hold it there for a little awhile. Gustavo will kill you if you show up at rehearsal with your jaw resembling a marshmallow," she scolded. Kendall closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't show any signs of moving so Camille held it in place for him. **

**"Ya know, Kendall. I think you should just try to sit down and talk to Jo about your problem with Jett. As it is, she isn't gonna be happy when she finds out about your fight with him. Sit down with her and tell her that you aren't comfortable with Jett spending so much time with her while rehearsing lines; and maybe then you can come up with a solution... but you need to behave, too. Throwing punches and messing up every one of their scenes together isn't gonna fix anything. " **

**Kendall made eye contact with her and nodded again, "Yeah. you're right. I'll talk to Jo tonight. She's at an interview right now. " She smiled and handed him the bag of melting peas. **

**"Alrighty then! Try not get into any more fights, okay? Besides, you're supposed to be **_**my**_** punching bag. " she said, smiling. Kendall smiled and stood up with her, becoming serious again.**

**"Camille? Thanks. For everything. " he said, reaching out and hugging her. Just then, the door opened and the other three boys came in. They all stopped when they saw the two hugging, luckily Logan wasn't jealous because he trusted Camille and knew that she and Kendall were just friends. **

**"Hey! " James exclaimed sadly. All eyes turned to him and Camille pulled away from Kendall to look at him. **

**"Do I get a hug? " he said and gave her the puppy-dog eyes. They all laughed and Camille went over and hugged James. He smiled happily and hugged her back. Next, Carlos got a hug and Logan got a kiss. **

**Camille walked to the door and turned around one last time. "And, guys? Try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day." she said. They all stood and looked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. She laughed and left the room, closing the door behind her and stood in the hallway for a moment. Camille sighed, a big smile still on her face. Gosh, she loved those boys.**

**FIN**

Thanks for reading! Please review! Btw, if you LOVE Big Time Rush as much as I do, you should go to the Kids Choice Awards at and vote for them for favorite music group and TV show! You don't have to give out any personal information and it only takes a couple of minutes. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James freaking rock! So go vote! They totally deserve it and I'm sure they would really appreciate it! Have a great day! :D


End file.
